


thappad

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Anger, Confrontations, Episode 136, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: When Riddhima is slapped in front of everyone, Vihaan has had enough. Against everyone's wishes, he leaves home with Riddhima and helps her realize the domestic abuse she's been going through.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vihaan
Kudos: 3





	thappad

The resounding sound of a tight slap echoed across the lobby of the VR Mansion. The vile and heavy hand had hit across Riddhima’s cheek, but it was Vihaan who felt the insulting impact of it.

His hands curled into a fist.

“That’s enough!” He shouted. He marched over to Riddhima and pulled her aside from the elderly woman who struck her. “Aap ki himmat kaise hui Riddhima par haath uthane ki?”

“Vansh…” She stared at him surprised.

“Meri biwi par haath kaise uthaya!” He demanded in a loud shout.

Riddhima clutched his arm and tried to pull him back. She harshly whispered to him, “Yeh kya kar rahe ho.”

Vihaan ignored her. Her words wouldn’t soothe his fury any time soon.

“Meine kaha tha na yeh Vansh nahi hai. Agar Vansh hota toh aap par aisa chilata kya Daadi?” Kabir spoke behind him.

Vihaan twisted his neck towards him and gave him a menacing look.

“Tumhe bara pata hai iss ghar ke baare mein. Tumhe yaha aaye toh sirf ek mahina hua hai na? Aur uss time mein toh mein yahan tha bhi nahi. So how the  _ fck _ do you know how I behave with my family?” Vihaan growled at him.

“Yeh Vansh bane ke natak ab chod de. Tumhara sach sab ke samne aa chuka hai.” Kabir provoked.

“BULLSHIT!” Vihaan yelled. “Kaunse sach ki baat kar rahe ho? Hmm?” He walked over to Kabir and grabbed the bag of powder he presented as evidence. “This? This fcking powder that you oh so conveniently pulled out of my pocket?” Vihaan asked. “Vaise tumhe kaise pata hai ki yehi powder Ishani ki paani mein milaya gaya tha? Blood reports mein sirf ek foreign contaminant likha tha. It didn’t identify what it was exactly. So tum itne yakeen ke saath kaise keh sakte ho ki jo Ishani ke khoon mein mila hai woh yehi powder hai? Vaise yeh hai kya? Do you know?” He further asked. “Shakal se toh yeh chaat masale ki tarah lag raha hai. Toh kya meine Ishani ki yeh halat chaat masale ki vajah se hui hai?” Vihaan turned to Ishani. “Aur tum. Yeh jo faltu ka paper tum sab ko dikha rahi ho, kya tumne mujhe dekha yeh nakli signatures ki practice karte hue? Huh?”

“Nahi, iske tukre zameen par mile the.” Ishani meekly answered.

“Zameen.” Vihaan muttered. “Does that make any bloody sense?” He hissed at her. “Just think Ishani. Agar mein fake signatures ki practice kar raha tha toh mein peeche saboot kyun rakh tha? Isse jala na deta.”

Vihaan glanced around everyone and his fury grew even more.

“Sab ke sab dhokebaaz nikle hai.” He threw the powdered bag onto the floor. “Meri hi aankhon ke saamne mere hi vajood se juda karna chah rahe hai. Aur woh bhi kiski baaton mein aa kar? Yeh?” He gestured towards Kabir. “Yeh kameena jo peechle  teen  saal se meri jaan ke peeche para hua hai? Jo koi kasar nahi chodta tha mujhe jail bhejne ki? Isne toh meri jaan tak lene ki koshish PHIR BHI ISSE GHAR MEIN RAKHA KYUNKI AAP NE KAHA!” Vihaan shouted at Daadi. “Aap ki vajah se yeh saanp ab tak iss ghar mein pal raha hai. Aur kya mila? Meri hi family ko mere against kar diya? Meri biwi ko sab ke samne aise thappad maara jaise iski koi izzat hi nahi hai.”

“Bhai, aap Daadi par kyun chila rahe hai? Kabir ko iss ghar mein  _ Riddhima  _ lekar aayi thi.” Ishani spoke vehemently.

Vihaan mock clapped. “Wow! Mujhe nahi pata tha ki meri ittu si Riddhu tum sab par itni bhaari par jayegi.” He scolded them all.

“Isne aap ka vaasta diya tha Bhai.”

“Who fcking cares! Aur jab mein vapas aaya aur iss kutte ko ghar se nikaal ra tha tab kyun roka! Mere dushman ke liye itna zyada pyaar jaag gaya kya?” He turned to Riddhima. “Bahut badi galti kar li tumne. Mujhe pyaar nahi, nafrat karni chahiye thi. Har roz meri jaan lene ki koshish ki hoti phir jaa kar tumhe woh izzat milti jo tumhe milni chahiye. Yeh jo tum dhaal ban kar iss family ko protect karne ke liye khud par itne zakham leti phirti ho, yeh sab kissi ke kaam nahi.” Panting, he turned back to Kabir. “Tumhe iss ghar mein rehna hai na. Toh raho.” Kabir squinted his eyes at him. “Woh kya hai na Kabir ki unlike you my identity isn’t wrapped up in this house. Mein kahin bhi jaoon Vansh Raisinghania hi rahunga. And there’s not a single thing you can do to change that. It’s in my DNA you see.”

“Yeh kya bol raha hai tu?” Daadi asked.

“Ghar chod kar jaa raha hoon. Woh bhi Riddhima ke saath. Aap ko aap ka naya pota mubarak ho.” Vihaan declared viciously.

There was an assortment of names and phrases thrown his way in the attempt to stop him, but he did no such thing. Instead, he spun on his heels, grabbed Riddhima’s wrist and led her upstairs to their room.

“Yeh kya kar rahe ho tum?” She asked in a pleading voice. “Hum ghar chod kar kaise jaa sakte hai?”

“Jaise tumhari har roz beizzati hoti hai vaise.” He hissed at her. “Ab chalo mere saath.”

Pulling her into the room, he slammed and locked the door shut.

“Apna suitcase pack karo.” He instructed her while he took down his own grey one that was situated on top of the cupboard. When he turned around, he saw Riddhima had stayed rooted in her spot. “Riddhima, meine kaha na suitcase pack karo.”

“Mein kahin nahi jaane wali.” She spoke in a firm tone.

Vihaan held back a curse.

Walking over to her, he told her, “Yes, you are.”

“Agar sab ko chod kar jaana hi tha toh tumhe kyun lekar aati?” She argued. “Yeh meri family hai-”

“No, they’re not!” Vihaan argued back. “Jitni jaldi tum yeh galat fahmi apne dimaag se nikal do utna hi tumhare liye better hoga.  _ They _ don’t care for you. Never have and never will.”

“That’s not true! Agar hota phir Daadi mujhe ghar mein wapas nahi lekar aati.”

“Oh really! Lekar aayi bhi toh kaise, zaara examine karein? Tumhari maang bhar ke.” He swiped his thumb upwards against the middle of her forehead. “ _ Yeh _ rishta hai tumhara iss ghar ke saath.” Vihaan retorted angrily. “Agar tum Vansh ki biwi nahi, toh tum inn sab ke liye kuch nahi.”

“Yeh sach nahi hai.” Though she tried denying his words once again, Vihaan saw how easily her eyes watered.

Taking a deep sigh, he swiped at a tear. “It is true Riddhima, and you know it. Varna tumhe apni beti ya ghar ke mehmaan bana kar bhi toh rakh sakti thi. But nahi. Tumhe phir se Vansh ke saath baandh diya kyunki tumhari toh aur koi pehchaan hi nahi hai. Hai na?”

Though his words and touch were gentle, Riddhima trembled underneath the weight of the truth. Vihaan glanced down at her cheek where she had been struck. A red imprint of a hand had been left behind on her beautiful skin. He traced a finger over it and she flinched. It pained him so greatly to see her like this. There shouldn’t be a single trace of violence on her beautiful soul, and yet there it was. A big, ugly reminder of how unfair life truly was.

But it didn’t have to be like that. He gently rubbed the struck cheek, then leaned down to kiss it. Riddhima shook terribly underneath his touch. He touched her elbows to offer her his support and she in return held onto his forearms.

He led her towards the bed and made her sit down.

Crouching before her, he spoke, “Jab tumhe thappad para tha na, even if it was for a few seconds, meine tumhari aankhon mein dekha tha Riddhima. The shock, the insult, the worthless feeling,” She shook her head and tried to pull out of his grip, but he held on. “Don’t deny it Riddhima. Those emotions you felt, regardless of how awful they were, they were real. You felt them. You shouldn’t be ashamed about it.”

She hung her head and cried. Vihaan wanted to wipe them away but he stopped himself from doing so. It’s an ugly place to be in, but she needed to dwell in it so that she could see the truth.

He stood up, kissed her on top of the head, and went back to packing their suitcases. He didn’t really pay much attention to what was being packed. All that mattered was that they had some clothes to wear for the next few days until they settled down somewhere else a little more permanent.

Zipping up his own fully packed suitcase, he had glanced over at Riddhima. She had stopped sobbing, and petered down to small sniffles. She twisted her body and Vihaan slumped seeing her puffy eyes, and reddened nose.

“Ek baar apna samaan check kar lo. Teekh hai ke nahi.” He quietly told her. “Aur apne undergarments bhi pack kar lo. I didn’t touch them.”

When Riddhima stared at him, he fiddled with the zipper on his suitcase.

She quietly stood up, and said, “Mujhe change kar na hai.”

He gave her a single nod. She went to the cupboard, picked out an outfit and walked into the bathroom. Vihaan looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

A knock on the door attracted his attention. Vihaan’s jaw clenched. He marched over to the door, and swung it open.

“If you’re here to change my mind-” He began.

“I’m not.” Aangre calmly replied. “I just wanted to let you know that I’ve already called the  _ Golden Grove _ . They’re preparing the penthouse suite for you and Bhabhi right now. By the time you reach there, it should be fully ready for you.”

Vihaan was surprised.

“Things are a mess right now.” Aangre spoke. “Agar door rahe kar kuch problems solve hoti hai then so be it. I’ll see you tomorrow Vansh.”

Aangre left, and Vihaan didn’t quite know what to make of the man. He supposed his loyalty to Vansh ran quite deep. He turned his attention back to Riddhima who came out of the bathroom. Vihaan locked the door once more and walked over to her. She had changed into a simple kurti, and her makeup was scrubbed clean. She looked immensely beautiful to him. He would have even said so, but didn’t think it was the right time.

Shaking his head, he went to grab his wallet and car keys while Riddhima finished with the packing. The suitcase was zipped up, and Riddhima stared at him with a long face.

“I still think we shouldn’t go. Acha nahi lag ra.” She told him quietly.

Vihaan gently held her hand. “Har sahi faisla acha lage, yeh zaroori nahi hai Riddhima. Sometimes the correct decisions are the ones that end up being the most painful. But just because they hurt doesn’t mean they shouldn’t be done. Zindagi bhar ke dard se better toh yeh hai ki ek baar mil jaye.”

When Riddhima lowered her head again, Vihaan cupped her face.

“Trust me Riddhima. Mein jo kar raha hoon sab ke liye sahi hai. Especially you.”

“Achanak se meri itni fikar kaise hone lag gayi?” She asked with a pout.

Vihaan smirked. “Dollar biwi ho meri. Tumhara khayal rakhna toh mera dharam hai.”

Riddhima rolled her eyes.

More seriously, he told her, “Tumne mera khayal rakhne ka vada kiya hai Riddhima. It’s only right that I do the same.”   


“Toh yeh sab ek favor hai?”

He shook his head. “Ek sabak hai.” He stepped away from her, and picked up their luggage. “Tumhare liye aur iss ghar ke logon ke liye. Jitni jaldi seekh jao, better hai.” He opened the door and gestured for her to step out.

Riddhima took one glance around the room, took her suitcase from Vihaan’s hand and left.

As the two descended the stairs, several heads turned their way. Vihaan snuck a peek at Riddhima and saw the uncertainty shine through in her eyes. So that she doesn’t waver, he held her by the hand and led her down.

“Vansh, tu itni se baat pe apni Daadi ko chod kar chala jayega kya?” The elderly woman held Vihaan by the arms. “Ab mujhe tumhe daantne ka haq bhi nahi raha?”

“Aap ko jitna marzi daantna hai, daant li jiye. Mein aap ko nahi rokunga. But meri biwi ke upar haath uthana? Yeh mein hargaz bardaasht nahi karunga.” Vihaan told her sternly.

She turned her attention to Riddhima and told her, “Riddhima tu hi samjha isse. Aisi choti se baat pe koi ghar se chala jaata hai kya?”

Riddhima had opened her mouth to speak but Vihaan beat her to it. “Choti si baat? Meri biwi ko maarna aap ko choti si baat lag rahi hai? Fine. Agar haath uthana choti si baat hai, phir ek thappad mujhe bhi maariye.”

“Bhai yeh aap kya keh rahe hai?” Ishani spoke in disbelief.

“Kyun? Riddhima par dil khol kar haath uthaye jaa sakte hai par mein agar maangu toh sab ko mirchi lagti hai?” Vihaan argued. Turning to Daadi, he told her, “Maariye na. Aap sab ko dhoka dena ka ilzaam hum dono par tha na? Phir sirf Riddhu hi kyun maar khaaye? Mujhe bhi maariye na.” His voice began to rise.

Riddhima rested her hand on his arm and rubbed it to calm him down.

“Pote ke liye pyaar teekh hai Daadi. Par aisa andha pyaar bilkul nahi.”

Taking Riddhima by the hand, he resumed his walk out of the house.

“Abhi toh aap hum sab ko vapas mile ho. Aap aise kaise jaa sakte ho?” Ishani asked.

“Jaise tum mere wajood par shaq kar sakti ho.” Vihaan replied. “Pehle decide kar lo ki tumhara Bhai kaun hai. Mein, ya woh Kabir.”

When he tried to move again, Ishani pulled on his arm to stop him. “Yeh kaisi baat kar rahe hai, aap hi mere Bhai ho. Woh Kabir kuch bhi kar le, but woh aap ki jagah kabhi nahi le sakta.”

“Phir tum itni aasani se uski baaton mein kaise aa gayi?” Vihaan asked.

Ishani was left speechless.

Vihaan removed her hand from his arm. “Jab jawab mil jaye, phone kar lena.”

Holding Riddhima’s wrist, Vihaan finally led her out of the mansion. He didn’t fail to notice how no one else had bothered to stop them. Nor the fact that not a single person had tried to even try to apologize to Riddhima for what had happened.

Vihaan shut the trunk with a loud slam. He took one good look at the VR Mansion.

If it’s this house that makes them so arrogant, then Vihaan will snatch it from them.

“Get inside.” He told Riddhima.

She too, was taking one good look at the mansion.

“Are you sure?” She asked with worried eyes. “Hum abhi bhi wapas jaa sakte hai. Ya phir, ya phir outhouse mein rahe lenge.”

“ _ Riddhima _ , we’re leaving for good.” Vihaan asserted. “Now get in the car.”

He opened his side of the door and got inside. He waited for Riddhima to take her seat and put on her seatbelt. Having secured himself, Vihaan stared at her for a few seconds.

Sighing, he started the car and drove it away from the mansion.

Several minutes had passed since they had been on the road. When Vihaan snuck a glance at Riddhima, she had her head faced towards the window. From the passing orange street lights, her tears shone on her cheeks. He reached over for her hand and interlocked their fingers together. Placing it over his chest, he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, and continued to drive.

  


* * *

  


Under better circumstances, Vihaan would have taken the time out to look around and compliment the room they had been given. Now was neither the time to do so nor did he have the energy. Tomorrow was going to be another huge day for him. He wanted to get as much sleep as possible before he set out.

“So jao.” He told Riddhima. “If you need anything, let me know. I’ll be in the other room.”

He had turned around when Riddhima spoke. “Vihaan, hum wapas kab jaa rahe hai?” He closed his eyes and released a deep breath. “Woh Kabir na jaane sab ke saath kya karega.”

Vihaan turned around. “We’re not going back.”

Riddhima’s eyes widened. “Hum jaana chahiye Vihaan. Woh Kabir na jaane sab ke saath kya kar raha hoga.”

“Aur jo woh tumhare saath kar raha tha, uska kya?” He snapped. “Assaulting you, threatening you, trying to marry you by force - woh sab teekh hai? Ghar wale chup chap yeh sab dekhte rahe, kya yeh teekh hai?”

“Vihaan unhe kuch nahi pata.” She tried reasoning.

“Toh yeh tumhari galti hai na. Agar tumne kissi ko bola hota ki woh tumhare saath kya kar raha hai phir yeh naubat nahi aati. Aur kya nahi jaante woh sab? Huh? Fine, they might not know about the assaults or the way he was threatening you, but shaadi ke time? Kissi ne bhi tumhe rokne ki koshish nahi ki? They didn’t for once think to pull you aside and ask if you’re okay with the wedding? Teekh hai tumhari shakal dekh kar unhe kuch nahi pata chala, at least khud ki common sense toh use kar lete. Vansh ko maare hue kitne hi din hue hai? Ek pura mahina tak nahi hua aur chal phire uski dulhan ki dusri shaadi karwane.”

Vihaan paused to calm his anger.

“Vihaan woh-” Riddhima began but he cut her off with a raise of his hand.

“Agar unko defend karne ki koshish kar rahi ho then don’t.” He told her. “Woh iske layak nahi hai.” He looked at her intently and spoke in firm words. “They don’t deserve you or your love. Stop spending your energies on them. They won’t care.”

Not wanting to prolong the argument, Vihaan left for his room.

When his head hit the soft, fluffy pillows, he wished Riddhima would start to understand what he’s been trying to say.

  


* * *

  


Vihaan strode into the VR Mansion holding several files in his hand. He ignored the house staff’s greetings and headed straight for the dining table where the entire family had been congregated.

Kabir had paused in his act of pouring out his food to look up at him.

“Bhai!” Ishani greeted with a grand smile. “I knew you would be back.”

“I’m not.” Vihaan answered. “Aap sab ko kuch dene aaya hoon.” He threw the first file down on the middle of the table. “My blood and DNA reports.” He threw the second file. “Copies of my birth certificate, aadhar card, driver’s licence, degrees, sab kuch.” He pocketed his hands. “Agar phir bhi yakeen na aaye toh bata dena. I have several people who can vouch for my existence.” He took one hand out of his pocket and gestured it palm up. “The doctors who saved me from my fall for example. You can ask them as many questions as you want. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind answering them.”

“Vansh iss sab ki kya zaroorat hai?” Daadi spoke up.

“Zaroorat hai Daadi.” Vihaan answered sternly. “Jab khud ki family hi shaq karne lage toh iski zaroorat hai.”

“Aaj se tum par koi shaq nahi karega.” She asserted. “Tu wapas ghar aaja.”

Vihaan shook his head. “Mein nahi aane wala.”

“Tu hum sab ko chod dega?” Daadi asked, disheartened.

“Choda toh aap sab ne tha Daadi.” He scoffed. “Maut se lar kar ghar aaya toh meine kya dekha? Meri hi biwi ki shaadi meri dushman se karwaye jaa rahi thi?”

“Kabir ke saath shaadi karna Riddhima ki khud ki marzi thi. Humne koi majboor nahi kiya tha usse.” Ishani said.

Vihaan stared at her. “Jab usne haan bola uski shakal kaisi thi?”

“What?”

“Jab Riddhima ne Kabir ke saath shaadi karne ke liye haan bola, toh uski shakal kaisi thi? Khush thi? Chehre par muskurahat thi? Aankhon mein khushiyon ki jhalak? Aisa kuch tha kya Ishani?” He asked her in a raised voice.

When once again she didn’t answer, he scoffed.

“Agar woh sach mein apni hi marzi se Kabir ke saath shaadi karna chahti thi toh thodi si toh khush hoti woh. But nahi,” He looked around everyone at the table. “Aap sab ne bas uski ek kamzor, majboor bhari haan suni aur bhej diya usse raakshas ke paas. Sab ke sab ek jaise. Andhe, aur cowards. Saamne se waar karne ki himmat hai nahi, chale aaye sab peeth peeche chaaku maarne. Disgusting.”

Vihaan turned to leave the mansion once more. He heard the pleas and cries of the elderly woman, but he made no attempt to stop in his tracks.

Instead, he made one final comment that rang loud and clear across the halls. “Har mahine paise milte rahenge. Guzara kar liyo.”

  


* * *

  


Vihaan entered the brightly lit penthouse with a roll of his shoulders. He immediately set out to make himself a cup of coffee for himself and a cup of chai for Riddhima. The two mingling aromas soon invaded the kitchen and awoke Vihaan up from the fatigue that had started to settle over him.

His coffee ready, he took sips of it while he texted the lawyer. Having the appointment approved, Vihaan clicked his phone off and poured out Riddhima’s chai. He would have taken a full breakfast tray for her but he wasn’t sure what she might be in the mood for today.

He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. The door swung open, revealing Riddhima’s saddened face. The emotional fatigue that had slightly lifted off of his shoulders, came over him again.

“Chai.” He offered her the cup.

Riddhima took it and went back to her bed. Sighing, Vihaan went back to his own room to grab his laptop. Turning it on, he typed in the password, and opened up the Videos folder.

“Mein lawyer se milne bahar jaa raha hoon. In the meantime, I want you to watch this.” He told her, setting the laptop down before her.

“Kya hai yeh?” She asked as the video played.

“Movie. I think it’ll help you.” Vihaan told her. “I don’t know what groceries are in the fridge. Agar kuch acha sa hai aur mann kare toh bana kar khaa lena. Otherwise just order something. But aise bhooke mat baithi rehna.”

“Kab tak lauto ge?”

“Hopefully soon. Agar traffic na ho toh.” He reached out for her cheek and gently caressed it. “But agar kuch chahiye ho toh phone kar lena. Laut aaonga.”

Riddhima lowered her eyes, and Vihaan removed his hand from her.

“Chalta hoon.” He bid his goodbye and made his way to leave.

The movie title’s name had caught his eye before he had fully left -  _Thappad_.

  


* * *

  


By the time Vihaan had returned to the penthouse, the sun had set. He hadn’t planned on taking that long but the meeting with the lawyer had ended up running much longer than he had expected. At least it got the job done. With the entire property transferred to his name, he doesn’t have to worry about anyone questioning his identity ever again. Now, he had all of the resources in the world to prove himself right, and punish those who dared to come in his way.

Pausing before Riddhima’s room, he knocked on the door. “Riddhima. Andar aa sakta hoon?”

The door once again swung open but this time Riddhima answered with red, swollen eyes. She sniffled with her pink nose in the hopes of keeping her tears at bay. Vihaan glanced at the laptop. It was sitting closed on her bed. He looked back at her, and she had her head lowered.

“I watched the whole movie.” She told him with a cracked voice.

Vihaan pulled her in for a hug. He wanted to say something to console her but he didn’t know if there were any appropriate words to say. Maybe a woman would know better. He hoped Riddhima would find the right answers, but he didn’t really want to leave her alone in this journey. He did the best that he could to nudge her in the right direction and would be more than ready to be by her side thereafter. But as for the path itself? Riddhima had to lay that out for herself.

He looked down at her and using his thumbs, wiped her tears.

“Did you eat?”

She shook her head.

“Pizza order kar doon?”

“Saath mein ice cream bhi.” She added over a small cry. “Aur chocolates bhi. And cakes.”

Vihaan chuckled. “Sure. Aur kuch?”

She shook her head with a small frown. “Abhi ke liye bas itna hi.”

Vihaan nodded and pulled out his phone to make the appropriate orders. Once he was done, he excused himself to change.

Vihaan had just finished pulling a loose shirt over his head when he saw Riddhima standing by the door with her eyes lowered.

“Riddhima?” She looked up at him with hesitant eyes. “Andar aa sakti ho.”

She took a few steps and continued to stare at the ground. “I-I don’t know if I should ask. We don’t even know each other that well.”

“Kya baat hai?” He asked, leaning against the vanity desk and with crossed arms.

“Can you hug me again?” She asked with a wobbly voice. Tears rolled down as she added, “I really want one and I don’t have anyone else to ask.” Her voice completely broke off by the end.

Vihaan’s own eyes glistened. He pushed himself off the desk and opened his arms out for her. She hurried into them and wrapped her arms tightly around him. He hugged her back equally as tightly, and planted a kiss atop her head to further soothe her.

“You don’t have to ask for hugs from me Riddhima. Tum jab chaho le sakti ho.” He told her.

Her hands pressed further against his back. Vihaan continued to rock and hold her until their food arrived.

  


* * *

  


The empty pizza box littered with twisted chocolate wrappers laid on the floor by the bed. Several cakes had been sliced into and were in the process of being demolished by Riddhima.

Vihaan quietly licked the ice cream off of his spoon.

It had been slow at first. Once the food had arrived, Riddhima had broken out of the hug awkwardly and had refused to look at him. He supposed she wasn’t used to getting hugs that often. It was a real shame because a lot could be said in hugs that words may not be able to.

They had quietly eaten their slices of pizzas until half the box had been emptied. That’s when Riddhima began talking. It was a mundane topic at first but it quickly veered into talking about the Raisinghanias. Vihaan had wondered if this was what she had wanted to talk about all along but just didn’t know how to bring it up.

Soon enough, there was no stopping her. The remainder of the pizza box was finished, half a pint of ice cream was eaten, and now she was fueling herself with the different flavored cakes. All was eaten while she laid out all the wrongs the Raisinghanias did to her. Every time they made her feel horrible about herself, the way they hurt her emotionally, physically, or mentally - she spilled it all out.

Vihaan stared at her amazed by how much she had kept everything bottled up inside. As he broke off a piece of cake, he hoped she would never do such a thing again. He would much rather she let it all out than keep it in.

He smiled when she slightly bounced in her spot, and flailed her arms dramatically in the air to tell him of another thing they had done to her.

Such a cute and lovable little thing, and yet she had to suffer through so much. Hopefully, she wouldn’t have to anymore. He didn’t expect himself to speak up for her all the time nor did he want to. He just wanted her to see her own self worth and be able to stand up for herself.

As she continued to speak, he saw a small fire ignite within her eyes. It was good. It was this very fire that would keep her alive.

“Tum sun bhi rahe ho?” Riddhima asked, swatting his arm.

“Of course I’m listening.” He reassured her.

Riddhima squinted her eyes at him for a few seconds making him laugh. Not wishing to push the matter further, she resumed her rambling.

The night passed with Riddhima chattering away, and Vihaan softly gazing at her. When they finally did manage to fall asleep, it was with their limbs lightly touching each other and the bed surrounded by sugary leftovers.

  


* * *

  


When Vihaan woke up, he had accidentally knocked his knee against Riddhima’s. The movement had made her startle awake too.

“Sorry.” He spoke in a groggy voice. “Galti se lag gaya.”

She looked around with sleepy eyes. It was only when she had seen how close their heads were that she sat up in bed. She stared at all the empty boxes and clutched her head in her hands.

Vihaan chuckled. “Relax. Tumne kal raat daaru nahi pee. Just got yourself high on sugar. Vapas so jao.”

He tugged on her elbow and she plopped back down on the bed.

She stared at him for a few minutes before she asked, “Ab kya hoga?”

“Wahi jo tum chaho.” He told her.

She took in a deep breath. “Plan toh Kabir aur Anupriya ko ghar se nikaal ne ka tha. Ulta hum dono hi out ho gaye.”

“Bahar aaye hai at least chain ki saans toh le sakte hai. Varna wahan kahan tumhe itne saare pizzas aur cakes milte.” He joked.

“Vihaan!” She swatted his arm.

“Kabir aur Anupriya ko toh hum abhi bhi bahar nikaal sakte hai.” He told her. “That’s not a big deal.”

“Woh kaise?” She asked.

“Vansh ki saari property uske paas wapas aa gayi. So iss naate I can kick anyone out.” He informed her.

Riddhima eyed him warily. “Aur wajah kya do ge?”

“Kabir mera dushman hai aur mein VR Mansion mein rahun ya na rahun woh bilkul nahi rahe sakta. Aur jahan rahi baat uski Maa ki, she can go with him. After all, itne barso baad ek dusre ko mile hai. Thoda sa time toh chahiye na unhe catch up karne ke liye.” He said making Riddhima smile. “And if anyone tries to stop them, woh bhi unke saath jaa sakte hai.”

“Aur agar phir bhi nahi maane toh?” She asked.

“Cut them off.” Vihaan answered calmly. “Paison ki vajah se inhe itna garoor hai na. Agar inke paas paise hi nahi rahenge phir garoor kis baat ka?”

Riddhima lowered her gaze. “I still feel bad.”

“You don’t need to involve yourself with all this Riddhima. Tum bas apne mein mast raho.” He told her with a grand smile.

After a few long minutes, she told him, “Vansh kabhi mujhe divorce nahi de ga.”

When she looked up at him, her eyes tried to convey something. He hoped he understood her right.

“There’s no need for a divorce.” He told her. “We can stay as friends.”

“And if I want a divorce from Vansh?” She asked.

It took him a minute to answer, but he finally told her, “Then you’ll get it.”

Riddhima raised her eyes at him. “Vansh mujhe jaane nahi de ga.”

“Do you want to go?” Vihaan asked.

She shrugged. “Pata nahi.”

He softly smiled at her. “Well then, until you do, you can stay as long as you want.”

Nodding, she closed her eyes to go back to sleep. Before he had the chance to stop himself, Vihaan leaned forward and kissed her on the same cheek that had been struck.

He heard her sharp intake of breath and felt her slight shiver under his touch. He pulled the blanket up over her shoulders and made sure she was properly tucked in.

One hand resting on her back, Vihaan too, drifted back to sleep.


End file.
